


Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

by Natulcien



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien
Summary: Evsizlere yemek dağıtan bir merkezde gönüllü olarak çalışan Betty ile yoksulları hedef alan insan kaçakçısı şebekenin peşindeki gizli polis Jughead’in yolları kesişir.Bughead AU.





	Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**1**

 

_ Eski kokuyordu. _

 

Yaşlı bir akrabanın bakımlı salonunun naftalin ile harmanlanmış esansı, bir kitap sahafı ya da antikacının anı buhranı gibi değil. Tam aksine, çok kullanılmış, yıpranmış, daha sonra bir kenara atılmış. Öğrenci yurdu karyolaları, bir paspas ya da yaralı askerler misali. Bir titreşim hissetti, güçlü bir yankılanma, ruhunun derinliklerine kadar uzanan. Canını acıtan bir aitlik hissi, unutulmuşlukların arasına karışan.

 

Burnunun ucuna kadar çektiği beresini yukarı sıyırdı. Ellerini dudaklarına götürerek, soğuktan morarmış parmak uçlarına sıcak bir nefes verdi. 

 

“Hoşgeldin.”

 

Kendisine seslenildiğini ancak delik deşik vaziyetteki kabanının omuz kısmında hafif bir dokunuş hissettiğinde anladı. Bakışlarını, tıkış tıkış yemekhanenin sakinlerinden ayırıp da arkasına döndüğünde istemsizce yutkundu.

 

_ Bir melek olmalı. _

 

Yağ lekeli önlüğü, sararmış plastik eldivenleri ve kırış kırış bonesinin altından isyan ederek çıkışmış at kuyruğu ile, melek gülümsedi. “Sen yenisin. Değil mi?”

 

Jughead başını öne eğerek onaylamakla yetindi.

 

“Sadece burada değil - Yanlış anlama. Riverdale’de de gördüğümü hatırlamıyorum. Kasabaya yeni mi geldin?”

 

_ Haddinden fazla meraklı bir melek. _

 

Renksiz ve acılı dünyanın ortasında dahi ışıl ışıl bakmayı başaran gözlerin sahibi kadını bir kez daha inceledi baştan aşağı. Önlüğünün altına giydiği tiftikli beyaz kazak, dantel ile işlenmiş yakasının altından fırlayan gümüş kolye, koyu lacivert, dizlerinin sadece biraz altında bir kalem etek. Jughead’in, kadının onu neden tanımadığını tahmin etmek için daha fazla ip ucuna ihtiyacı yoktu. “Güneydenim.” diye cevap verdi kısaca.

 

_ Ve bu iyi bir şeydi. Tanınmak işine gelmezdi. _

 

Anladığına ima eden bir “Ah..” sesi çıkardı melek. Kolu ileri doğru seyretti, hemen geri çekti. Başını iki yana salladı. Eldivenini çıkardı ve öyle uzattı elini, tokalaşmak için.

 

“Ben Betty. Betty Cooper. Bayan Cooper diye hitap etme lütfen. Garip hissetmeme sebep oluyor. Sadece Betty yeterli.”

 

Jughead’in bakışları istemsiz bir şekilde kendisine uzatılan yıpranmış ancak bakımlı ele indi. Tereddütlü de bir şekilde, paltosunun cebinden çıkardığı, delikli kumaş eldiveninin arasından fırlayan karalı parmaklarını, kadınınkilerin etrafına doladı.

 

“Jug.”

 

Kısa tokalaşma sırasında, yakınlardaki kulak ve gözlerin onlara döndüğünü fark eden Jughead, koridorun ortasında yaptıkları bu sohbet uzadığı sürece daha fazla dikkat çekeceğinin farkına varması uzun sürmedi. Huzursuzca kıpırdandı. 

 

Betty ya fark etmemişti izlendiklerini, ya da umursamıyordu ve bu onun için olağandı. Dişlerinin çoğunu sergileyen gülümsemesi belirdi dudaklarında.

 

“Memnun oldum Jug.”

 

Betty, ileri ve içeri doğru davet eden bir tavır sergiledi. Kaşları çatılan Jughead’in emin olmayan vaziyeti karşısında, sırtına yerleştirdiği eli ile hafifçe ittirdi. “Biraz geç kaldın.” diye açıkladı, içerisinde çorba kalıntısı dahi kalmamış, arkasında ise hiçbir çalışan olmayan servis bölümünü işaret etti. “Akşam yemeği saat altıdan sekize kadar.” Sekizi çeyrek geçiyordu. “Tabii seni aç bırakacak değiliz.” diye devam etti, ilerlerken, Jug’ın kendisini takip ettiğinden emin olmak için arada arkasına dönüyordu. “Bugünlük arka tarafta sana bir şeyler ayarlayabileceğime eminim.”

 

“Burada bekle lütfen.” dedi, mutfağa açılan beyaz kapının ardında kaybolmadan önce.

 

**2**

 

_ Birkaç güneyli, kuzeyli iki grup, ırk, yaş ve cinsiyete göre bölünmüş insanlar. _

 

Betty’nin verdiği tabldot ellerinde, Jughead aşevinin masalarına dağılmış kalabalık arasından bir atmaca misali potansiyel avlarını süzdü. Peşine düştüğü adam ya da kadının aralarında olduğuna emindi. Geçmişte uyuşturucu satıcılığı yaptıklarını bildiği şu ikisi olabilir miydi? Baştan aşağı dövme ile kaplı egzantrik grup? Belki de iki çocuğa yemek yedirmeye uğraşan hamile kadındı? 

 

Ve birde yemekhanenin ortasında beliren bir çıban misali, yalnız adam vardı.

 

Ne sağında, ne solunda, ne de karşısında başka hiç kimsenin oturup da yemek yemediği, adeta bir vebalı gibi diğerlerinin uzak durduğu, kalabalık yemekhanede görünmez bir çember oluşmasına sebep olan bu adama doğru seyretti. Bir yönetici değildi, en az kendisi kadar fakir ve bedbaht bir görünüme sahipti. Üzerinde, zamanında bembeyaz olduğu belli olmasına rağmen artık kremin kirli bir tonuna dönmüş, yıpranmış bir palto vardı.

 

Jughead, tabldotunu varlığını belli etmek istercesine gürültü ile masaya bıraktı. Boynuna sarıp başına bağladığı delik deşik şalın aralarından kızıl saçları fırlamış adamın tam karşısına yerleşti.

 

Çok kısa bir an, kızıl saçlı adam da dahil olmak üzere tüm sakinlerin bakışları kendisine döndü. O dakikalar geçtiğinde ise, işlerine devam ettiler.

 

“Buraya oturmak istemezsin.”

 

Kurumuş et parçasının çatalı ile didikleyen Jug, “Neden?” diye sordu, dikleşti. “Buraların sahibi misin?”

 

Hırıltı ile karışık bir kahkaha koyverdi kızıl saçlı adam.

 

“Hayır. Artık değil.”

 

Jughead’in tek kaşı havaya kalktı, bir açıklama bekledi.

 

“Ben bir _ Blossom’um.” _

 

**3**

 

“Afiyet olsun.”

 

Betty’nin gülümsemesine ve kepçeden dökülen çorbaya, başını eğerek karşılık verdi. Sağına doğru ilerledi. Betty, yemek dağıtan diğer gönüllülerin önlerine geçerek kendisini servis tezgahının arkasından takip etti.

 

“Blossom’la arkadaşlık yaptığın için memnunum.”

 

İstemsizce omzunun üzerinden yemekhaneye göz attı. Kızıl saçlı adam, tek başına oturmuş yemeğini kaşıklıyordu. Jug, birazdan kendisine katılacaktı, bir haftadır olduğu gibi. “Yaptığım şeye arkadaşlık demezdim.” diye itiraz etti.

 

“Yine de.” Betty, patates ve etten oluşan bulamacı servis ederken, simasını kararlı ve sevecen bir ifade bürümüştü.  _ Bunu nasıl yapıyor?  _ “Ailesinin kim olduğu onun suçu değil.”

 

Jug, kirpiklerinin ardından düşen bakışlarını kaldırdı.

 

“Evet... Evet değil.”

 

Buruşmuş portakalı tabldota bırakan Betty’nin eli titredi. “Ben -” diye başladı cümleye, gerisini getiremeden.

 

“Önemli değil Betty. Görüşürüz.”

 

**4**

 

_ ‘Kuzeyden gelen soğuk hava dalgası, kısa bir süre içerisinde Amerika’nın orta kesimine ulaşacak. Noel arifesinde özellikle yoğun kar yağışı beklenen bölgeler -’ _

 

Yemekhane görevlilerinden biri kumandanın düğmesine bastığında, hava tahminini sunan sunucunun sesinin yerini, bir gençlik dizisinin tekrardan gösterimi aldı. Blossom hiçbir tepki göstermedi. Birini diğerinden daha çekilmez bulan Jug ise, yemeğine sessiz bir şekilde kaldığı yerden devam etti.

 

Sert bir şekilde inen yabancı bir yumruk, masalarında çarpıp yemeklerinin sıçramasına sebep olana dek.

 

“Mason’a ne yaptın seni piç kurusu!”

 

Yumruğu atan ve ardından üzerine yürüyerek yakasına yapışan iri kıyım adamdan kurtulmak için silkelendi Blossom. Nafile. “Neden bahsettiğini bilmiyorum.” diye ekledi, avuçlarını kıyafetlerini sıkan ellerin üzerine yerleştirerek, çekiştirdi.

 

Jughead de ayağa kalktı. Etraflarını sararak bir çember oluşturan kabalığı süzdü, ardından bakışları saldırganda kilitlendi. “Sorun nedir?” 

 

“Sorun, zengin piçinin attığı ilk adımdan itibaren arkadaşlarımızın birer birer kayboluyor olması.” 

 

“Benim bu işle hiçbir alakam yok.” diye itiraz etti Blossom. Betty de dahil olmak üzere gönüllülerden oluşan görevlilerin dağılmalarını emreden yakarışlarını duyabiliyordu, ancak kızgın güruhun dinlemek gibi bir niyeti yoktu.

 

_ İpleri elime almam gerekecek. _

 

İri yarı adamın omzuna elini yerleştirdi Jug. “Bir alakası olmadığını söyledi işte, bırak adamı.”

 

Blossom’u bırakan eller, suratını hedef alan yumruklara dönüştüğünde usta bir şekilde ilk ikisinden de kaçmayı başardı. Mekan kazanmak için gerilediğinde, etraflarını saran kalabalık kendisini ileri doğru ittirdi. Dengesini kaybetmekten son anda yemek masasından destek alarak kurtulmayı başardı. Yukarıdan gelen bir yumruğu daha eğilerek atlattı, aşağı çökmüş bedeninin ivmesini kullanarak kendi etrafında bir tur döndü, bacağı ile iri kıyım adama çelme taktı. 

 

Bağırışlar yükseldi, kavganın andına şakılan bir ilahi halini aldı. Blossom’a okunan lanetler, seslerin arasına karıştı.

 

Yerden kalkan iyi kıyım adam, elinin tersi ile ağzının kenarından süzülen kanı sildi.

 

“Neden zengin piçkurusunu koruyorsun?”

 

“Zorbalardan hoşlanmam.”

 

Cevap gelmedi, aksine, ileri atılan ve üzerine çıkmak için çaba sarf eden bir ağırlık çöktü. Kendisini korumak için kaldırdığı kollarının dış kısımlarını siper etti. Blossom’ı gördü, saldırganın boynuna kollarını dolamış, çekmeye çalışıyordu. Betty’nin sesini duydu.

 

_ Sanırım bir hafta boyunca herkesin porsiyonundan kısmakla tehdit ediyordu. _

 

**5**

 

“Yaptığın cesurcaydı.”

 

Tentürdiyotlu pamuk açık yaraya değdiğinde acı ile tısladı. “Ya da aptalca.”

 

Dikkatli bir şekilde kurumuş kanı temizleyen Betty kıkırdadığında, eli titredi. Jughead’in yüzü buruştu. “Oh, özür dilerim.” diye ekledi Betty, boğazını temizledi ve kaldığı yerden devam etti. “Cesurca bir aptallık?” 

 

“Kabul.”

 

Gülümsediler. 

 

_ Bir melek olmalı. _

 

Düşüncelerinden sıyrılmak için insanüstü bir irade gösteren Jug, konuyu kendi yararına olabilecek bir yöne çekmek için çabaladı. “Bu kaybolmalar, doğru mu?” diye sordu, olabilecek en ilgisiz tonu ile.

 

Betty, “Maalesef.” diye yanıt verdi. “İlk başta, sadece insanların şehir değiştirdiğini ya da iş bulduklarını zannettik, bu sebepten dolayı çok üzerine durmadık. Aşevinin ahalisi sürekli bir sirkülasyon içerisindedir.” İlaçlı bezi morluğun üzerine bastırdı. “Sayıları günden güne arttı. Gidenlerden geri dönen olmadı, haber bile alamadık.”

 

Betty, doğrulup, ellerini yıkamak için arka taraftaki lavaboya yöneldi. “Polise haber verdik ama...” Sadece akan su şıpırtısının eşlik ettiği kısa bir tereddüt anının ardından, döndü. Sırtını ve ellerini metale yasladı. “Buradaki insanları umursamıyorlar.”

 

Acıklı bir doğru. Jughead görevi üstlenmek için gönüllü olduğunda, ilk ihbarın üzerinden dört ay geçmişti. 

 

“Blossom ne alaka peki?”

 

Betty saçlarının döküldüğü omuzlarını silkti.

 

“Ona neden bu kadar bilendiklerini aslında anlayabiliyorum. Bir bakıma haklılar. Çoğunun burada olmasının sebebi Blossom’lar. Evlerinin yıkılması, işsiz kalmaları ve dahası. Yine de…”

 

“Jason’ın suçlu olduğunu düşünmüyorsun.”

 

Başını hafifçe sağa eğerek onayladı. “Onun neden burada olduğunu biliyorum.”

 

“Neden?”

 

Gözlerini kaçırsa da, Betty verdiği derin nefesin ardından devam etti.  “Ailesini kendi isteğiyle reddetti.”

 

Şüphelerini belli ederek, Jug’ın tek kaşı yükseldi.

 

“Bir ilişkisi vardı. Ailesinin onaylamadığı. Trafik kazasında vefat etti. Jason araştırdığında, kazanın ailesi tarafından düzenlendiği öğrenmesi uzun sürmedi.” 

 

Ağırlaşan konunun ve atmosferin üzerine, Jug sessizliğini korudu.

 

“Biraz daha derine indiğinde ise… Sevgilisinin hamile olduğunu öğrendi. Kazayı planladıklarında ailesinin bunu bildiğini.” Betty’nin ses tonu çatallaştı, gözlerinin kenarlarında biriken damlaları ellerinin tersi ile geri kovaladı.

 

“Jason o günden bu yana buralarda. Bir Blossom olduğu için kimse iş vermeye de pek meyilli değil.”

 

“Bu kaybolmaların arkasında Jason olmasa bile, ailesi olabilir demektir. Belki de oğullarına bir ders verip, hayatı zindan edip, geri dönmesini umuyor olabilirler.”

 

Betty, Jughead’in bu önerisi karşısında kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı.

 

“Bu şekilde düşünmemiştim. Jason’ın kız kardeşi uğrar arada. Cherly. Yiyecek ya da giyecek getiriyor ama, Jason hiç kabul etmedi. O da bağış olarak bırakır.” Yanağını hafifçe kaşıdığı sırada, gözleri parıldadı. “Belki o birşeyler biliyordur.” diye mırıldandı.

 

**6**

 

Evsizler Evinin arkasına park eden limuzinin kapısı, şoförü tarafından aralandı. Salınarak, saçlarını savurarak, endam keserek süzülen kadın, kürküne sarılarak indi. Tipinin rüzgarı, kızıl saçlarını uçuşturdu, minik kar taneleri ise güneş gözlüklerinin ön camlarına yapışıp kaldı. 

 

“Cherly, konuşmamız gerekli.”

 

Jason Blossom, dibine çöktüğü çöp konteynırının önünden kalkarak arabaya doğru yeltendi. Kendisine doğru topukları üzerinde zıplayarak koşan kız kardeşinin sarılışını karşılık verdi. Etrafı kolaçan etti. Gözetlenmediklerine inandığında, bir ıslık çaldı.

 

İşaretin ardından, bereli bir kafa belirdi. İkilinin yanına yaklaştı.

 

“Bu da ne demek oluyor?” diye sordu kafası karışık bir halde Cherly. Üçüncü bir ne üdüğü belirsiz ortalarını mesken edinmişti kendine. “Jason, en sonunda eve dönmeye karar verdiğini zannettim bana haber verdiğinde.”

 

Cherly’in umutları, Jason’nın başını iki yana sallayarak reddiyle söndü.

 

“Henüz dönemem Cherly… Onlar oradayken, dönemem. Biliyorsun. Bana yaptıklarını.”

 

“Yemeklerine siyanür katma planım hala geçerli.”

 

Jughead, sesli bir şekilde öksürdü.

 

“Ne var? Sen de kimsin ayrıca?”

 

Jason, bir eliyle bereliyi kız kardeşine takdim etti. “Bu Jug. Arkamı kolladı. Ona güveniyorum.”

 

Cherly, ağzında kısa bir “Memnun oldum.” geveledi. Jug’ı, baştan aşağı incelediği saniyelerin ardından, bakışlarını ağabeyinde sabitledi. “Eğer geri dönmek için değilse, neden çağırdın beni o zaman? Seni gördüğüm için mutluyum ama, ikimiz de özleminden olmadığını biliyoruz.”

 

“Senden bir konuyu araştırmanı istiyorum.” diye lafa girdi Jason uzatmadan. “Eğer Jug’ın tahminleri doğruysa, anne babamızı ömürlerinin sonuna kadar hapse atmaya yetecektir.”

 

“Onlar gittiğinde, sen dönecek misin?”

 

Sessizlik. Sessizlik bile reddedilmekten iyidir.

 

“Pekala…” İç çekişle pes etti, kızıl saçlıların dişisi. “Benden ne istiyorsun?”

 

**7**

 

“Sizi gördüm.”

 

Bir fısıltı, kulağının derinliklerinde yankılanan. Nefesini teninde hissedebilecek kadar yakın. Tüylerini diken diken edebilecek kadar sıcak. Çatılmış kaşlara eşlik eden kızgın bir çift göz. 

 

Jug, Betty’nin koluna uzandı. Sağa sola bakındı. Başıyla, az kullanılan çamaşır dolabını işaret etti, Betty’nin takip etmesini umarak.

 

Ve Betty takip etti, içerisinde doğan şüpheye rağmen.

 

“Sizi… Seni gördüm.” diye tekrarladı, arkasından kapıyı sıkıca kapattı. “Blossom’larla birlikte.”

 

Jug, işaret parmağını dudaklarına yasladı ve sessiz olmasını tembihledi. Her ihtimale karşı, ufak çamaşır odasının altını üstüne getirdi birkaç dakika içerisinde. Kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuş, bir ayağını zemine ritmik bir şekilde vuran Betty, açıklama bekledi, sabırsızca.

 

Jug gözlerini devirdi.

 

“Ne zannettiğini bilmiyorum ancak, anladığın gibi olmadığına eminim.”

 

“Bana kaybolmalar ve Blossom’lar hakkında sorular soruyorsun. Üç gün sonra seni onlarla birlikte görüyorum. Ne düşünmeliyim Jug? Polisi aramamam için bana tek bir sebep göster.”

 

_ Haddinden fazla meraklı bir melek. _

 

Jug, iç cebine uzanarak cüzdanını buldu. Kara renkli deri parçasını ikiye yardı, tek tarafını Betty’e uzattı.

 

“Pek işine yaramaz da, ondan.”

 

Rozet ve Jug’ın suratı arasında gidip gelen bakışlarına, Betty’nin homurdanması eklendi. “Sahte olmadığını nereden bileceğim?”

 

“Betty…”

 

Kafasını kaşıdı, kollarını iki yana savurdu ve en sonunda pes etmiş bir vaziyette Jug’ın karşısına dikildi. “Tamam… Tamam! Jason biliyor mu?”

 

Kafasını sağa sola sallayan Jug, cüzdanını iç cebine geri yerleştirdi.

 

“Kaybolmalar için.. mi buradasın yoksa?”

 

“Evet.”

 

“Hah! Biraz geç değil mi?”

 

“Gönüllü olmam gerekti.”

 

Düşünceli bir ses çıkaran Betty, ikna olmamış bir vaziyette, çamaşır odasının metrelerini bir aşağı bir yukarı arşınlamaya başladı. Makinelerden rastgele birine yaslanan Jug ise, her adımında at kuyruğu hoplayan kadını izlemekten alamadı kendini.

 

“O zaman Blossom’lardan şüpheleniyorsun. Öyle değil mi? Ama sana söyledim Jason -”

 

“Jason’ın işin içinde olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Yine de ailesinden kuşkulanmak için yeterince sebep var.”

 

Adımlarını aniden kesen Betty, “Peki ya?” diye mırıldandı. “Peki ya?” diye tekrar etti Jughead, kadının devam etmesini umarak ancak, Betty sessizliğini korudu. Ağırlığını kolları ile öne doğru ittirerek doğrulan Jug, “Peki ya?” diye tekrar etti.

 

Betty’nin cevabı ise, sadece kafasını hızlı bir şekilde sağa sola sallamak oldu. Kapıya yöneldi. “Bir şey kontrol etmem gerek. Sana haber vereceğim, eğer zannettiğim gibiyse.”

 

Jug’ın, kadına doğru uzanan kolu, tıpkı “Betty!” diye itirazı gibi havada kaldı.

 

_ Başını belaya sokacak bir melek. _

 

**8**

  
  


İki buçuk hafta.

 

İlk adımını atalı tam olarak geçen süre. Jason’la her akşam yediği yemeğin dönüştüğü bir ritüel. Meleği görebildiği bir kaç saat. Buradaki işi bittiğinde, ona bir akşam yemeği teklifi edebilirdi. 

 

Hatta Jason’ı tavsiye edebilirdi karakola. 

 

_ Bu akşam ikiside ortalarda yok. _

 

İçini kaplayan huzursuzluk, boğazına kadar yükselerek zoraki yurtkunmasına sebep olan bir düğüm halini aldı. 

 

Saat sekize çeyrek var.

 

Çatalını o kadar sesli bir şekilde bıraktı ki, kalabalığın uğultusunu bastırdı. Grubun yükselen dikkati ise, kendisine değil, hışımla açılan kapının ardında beliren surete yöneldi.

 

Jason.

 

Kızıl saçlı adam, nefes nefese kalmış bir vaziyette, bir anını dahi harcamadan Jug’ın masasına yöneldi. İki elini de tahtaya yaslayarak ağırlığını verdi. Öne eğildi. Dışarıda yağan lapa lapa kardan, omuzlarında biriken topaklar etrafa saçıldı. Fısıldadı. “Cheryl’den haber var.”

 

Nasıl, ne zaman ayağa kalktı? Jason’ı kolundan sürükleyerek dışarı çıkardığında, donduran soğuğu hissetmedi bile. Sarstı adamı, istemsizce. Panik içerisinde.

 

“Sakin ol. Bizimkiler değil. Jug, Jug.. Kendine gel.”

 

Gelemedi.

 

“Jug, neyin var?”

 

“Betty, ortalarda yok bugün. Endişelendim, sen de görünmeyince.”

 

“Belki de tatil için ailesiyle birliktedir, sakin ol.”

 

Olamadı.

 

“İyi haberlerim var ama.”

 

Titremesinin sadece soğuk yüzünden olduğuna kendini ikna edemedi. “Jason, çabuk anlat.”

 

**9**

 

“Jug! Jug!”

 

_ Cheryl’in anlattığına göre, aşevi aslında uzun zamandır iki ailenin planları arasındaymış. Yıkıp, yerine eğlence merkezi gibi bir şeyler yapmak istiyorlar. Biri bizimkiler, tahmin edersin. Ancak… Benim olaylar gerçekleştiğinde, çekilmek zorunda kalmışlar. Diğer aile de… _

 

“Jug!”

 

Kafasını yasladığı araba camından kaldırarak, içerisinde düştüğü anılar furyasından sıyrıldı. Silkelendi.

 

“Eminsin değil mi? Arkadaşının - adı neydi.. Betty’nin, orada olduğundan?”

 

Jug, dizlerinin üzerinde yayılmış bir vaziyette duran bir tomar kağıda göz attı. “Evet.” diye cevap verdi kısaca.

 

“Eğer istihbaratın yanlışsa… İkimiz de ayvayı yedik. Biraz daha araştırıp, en azından arama izninin çıkmasını bekleyebilirdik.”

 

“Archie.”

 

Başındaki adam, direksiyonu kırarak kullanılmayan depoların olduğu sapağa girdi. Hurdaların arasına park ettiği arabadan inmeden önce, çelik yeleğini ve silahını kontrol etti bir kez daha. Jug, onu beklemedi bile. Daha ayağını gaz pedalından çekmeden kapıyı açıp, kendini dışarı atmıştı.

 

Archie, tövbeler ve lanetler ederek peşinden gitti silah arkadaşının.

 

“Burası özel alan buraya izinsiz-”

 

Silahlar patladı. Ateşlendi. Barutun kokusu ve gürültüsü, çığlıkların arasına karıştı. Archie, sesleri takip etti. Kan kokusunu almış bir av köpeği misali atılan Jug’ın peşinden karanlığın koynuna atladı.

 

Beyaz bir örtü kapladı üstlerini, kanın, cesetlerin, kokunun ve gecenin.

 

**10**

 

“Veronica…”

 

Archie, tenha deponun aralık kapısından içeri daldığında, karşılaştığı manzara karşısında dili tutuldu.

 

Bağlı olduğu sandalyede çırpınan, sarışın bir kadın. Sarışın kadının kafasına dayadığı tabancası ile, esmer bir adam. Ve Jug’ın silahını, sabit bir şekilde doğrultmuş olduğu başka bir esmer kadın.

 

Veronica.

 

“Archie… Ben bilmiyor -”

 

Veronica’nın cümlesi tamamlanamadı, sesi, Jughead’in kadını bırakmasını salık veren bağırışına karıştı.

 

“Kızıma zarar verirsen!”

 

Hiram Lodge’un tehdidi, boş değildi. Hiçbir zaman olmamıştı da. Archie’nin kendisine doğrulttuğu silahını umursamadan, itekledi sandalyedeki kadını.

 

“Baba. Yeter artık!”

 

Veronica’nın itirazı duyulmadı. Archie’nin eli titredi. Sesi değil. “Hiram. Buradan çıkış yok.” Kemerinin tokasında asılı olan kelepçelere uzandı. “Eğer şimdi teslim olursan, en azından Veronica’yı bu işin dışında tutabilirsin.”

 

Çaresizlik uçurumunun kıyısında, Hiram, Betty’e doğru hamle etti.

 

Silah patladı. Sadece tek bir el.

 

Jug’ın, hava sıktığı ateşin yarattığı o kısa anı kullandı Betty. Bağlı olduğu sandalye ile birlikte, adamın üzerine çullandı. Hiram dengesini kaybetti, yere kapaklandı. Tabancası kaydı ellerinin arasından. Veronica, bir tekme savurdu yere düşen kanlı alete. Bir de tükürdü, babasının tabanla buluşan suratının kenarına. Archie koştu, Hiram’ın bileklerine geçirdi soğuk metalı.

 

Jug, iplerini çözdü Betty’nin. Kollarının arasına aldı.

 

**11**

 

Kaşlarının altına kadar çektiği beresini, yukarı doğru sıyırdı. Soğuktan moraran parmaklarına sıcak bir nefes koyverdi.

 

“Hoşgeldin.”

 

Silahını ve yeleğini çıkardı, portmantonun üzerine bıraktı. Sesin geldiği yöne dönerek “Hoşbulduk.” diye cevap verdi. Mum ışıklarının eşlik ettiği yemek masası, dudaklarının kenarlarının içten bir gülümseme ile kıvrılmasına sebep oldu.

_ Bir melek olmalı. _

 

“Tam zamanında geldin!” Tabakları yerleştiren Betty, hararetli bir şekilde devam etti. “Yemek henüz pişti. Bu arada, aklıma bir fikir geldi! Kasabaya musallat olan seri katil hakkında!”

 

_ Haddinden fazla meraklı bir melek. _

  
  



End file.
